1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a schema specification to improve product consumability on installation, configuration, and/or un-installation activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
With conventional techniques, installation, configuration, and/or un-installation of a specific product version (also referred to as a version of a product) is time consuming and error prone.
Unfortunately, an end user (e.g., a customer) may go through installation, configuration, and/or un-installation documents for an entire product (e.g., all versions of that product) even though the end user requires only specific installation steps for the specific product version to be installed on one of multiple supported operating systems.
Installation documents (e.g., installation guides) are often too cumbersome to understand. Thus, end users often miss the sequence of installation, ensuring pre-requisites, checking hardware requirements, pre-installation and post-installation steps, etc. Finally, the end user may end up with installation failure, even after spending a large amount of time on installation, and it is very difficult for the end user to trace the root cause of the installation failure.
This kind of installation failure makes the end users disappointed with products, and the end users are not likely to purchase the products that are not consumable (e.g., not easy to use) on installation, configuration, and/or un-installation criteria.
End users are typically unaware of the latest installation issues and solutions (i.e., resolutions) for these installation issues. Hence, the end users typically need to contact the product support team (i.e., end user service) for the solutions. It is very difficult to provide the latest information about installation issues and solutions in installation documents or in any other documents. It is also difficult to maintain these documents.
End users also face difficulty in figuring out what pre-requisite software and/or hardware is compatible with a particular product version that the end users are planning to install.
If the specific installation, configuration, and/or un-installation information is not known to the end users, then it is more likely that the installation will fail, which in turn reduce the end users wanting to purchase the products, and this leads to a reduction in company revenue.
Thus, there is a need for a schema specification to improve product consumability on installation, configuration, and/or un-installation activity.